diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/6 April 2017
01:05 hoi 01:05 hi 01:05 hello 01:05 hihihi 01:05 bye 01:11 *whistles* 01:12 hi 01:14 Now that the mess is cleaned up 01:14 Porperly* 01:14 properly* 01:15 damn keyboard 01:15 hayden 01:15 we has important discussion 01:17 hi 01:17 what? 01:17 SR talk to me 01:17 SR 01:17 SR 01:17 SSSSRRR 01:17 SRRRRR 01:18 wut 01:18 ok hayden 01:18 can you demote yourself on Mope.io Wiki? 01:18 Yeah let me try 01:19 demot yourself to admin — we're fixing the staff 01:19 we just don't want a crapton of b-crats 01:19 Ok. give me a sec 01:20 hey 01:20 Oops. I just removed everything 01:20 I'm a regular user 01:20 Just file an archival report to wikia staff and call it quits on that wiki lmao 01:20 I don't care that's fine 01:20 captian hayden that must be sad 01:20 It's the Mope.io wiki - nobody cares about anything 01:20 lmao 01:20 ^^^ 01:20 True 01:20 Yeah I'm still le senior mod here :) 01:22 rip chat 01:22 me and SR are getting heated in an arguement 01:22 but I closed the thread 01:23 mainly cause I just cared if all that stupid shit got fixed by any means - which it did 01:27 hi 01:27 . 01:28 mope.io is absolute clusterfuck 01:28 it's what happens if you leave a primary school classroom without a teacher 01:28 hence why it should just be destroyed 01:28 the game isn't even good 01:28 it's OK 01:28 not diep-quality 01:28 (it's preeeety bad) 01:29 but doesn't suck 01:29 like a ifew/i .io games 01:29 well diep sucks, but it's one of the best IO games currently 01:29 ye 01:29 for a web game 01:29 most .io games are decent 01:29 diep could literally be one of the best IO games for the next few years if Zeach actually bothered to put good shit in the game 01:29 and diep's led the pack for almost a year 01:30 tru 01:30 ^^^get off yer bum zeach 01:30 magic, interesting classes, new skills, balancing tweaks (yes plz) 01:30 new game modes 01:30 the problem with making wikis for mope is... 01:30 it's not the kind of game an adult would play 01:30 see diep still attracts peeps even in college 01:30 but mope? 01:31 And when I say new game modes, I mean actual new modes, not literal copies of old modes but with new names 01:31 you think a college graduate would even give a single fuck about mope? 01:31 nope 01:31 well I certainly don't 01:31 (eh) 01:31 so the only peeps who play mope and thus use the wiki 01:32 *might use the wiki 01:32 KIDDIES 01:32 well, its the kind of game i would play 01:32 are <15 01:32 ye 01:32 <12 01:32 * 01:32 it's a fun game for you diepwnu 01:32 *yosef 01:32 pretty simple tho 01:33 For people like me who actually critique games and break them down into their core mechanics, the game is pretty trashy - yet I still play it from time to time just to pubstomp some kids (eh) 01:33 diep didn't just raise ythe bar when it came out 01:33 it threw it up into Heaven and made some guy run away 01:33 Pubstomping never gets old 01:33 now it's slackin' off in the clouds 01:33 yeah 01:33 but no one has come close yet 01:34 without sacrificing some of diep's good qualities 01:34 I think the last "real" update just changed the unnamed destroyer's name to the Skimmer 01:34 and it's felt like months since then 01:34 it's simple enough for kiddies to get (more or less) 01:34 yet it actually has legit strats 01:34 ^Das where ur wrong 01:34 unlike most other .io gaes *cough* Mope *cough* 01:34 well 01:35 The only strats you need in diep are to spam retardedly overpowered bullets or drones and literally wipe out the whole server 01:35 well 01:35 Ursuul 01:35 tbh 01:35 ^Ursuul uses glass cancer builds too cause he knows he won't survive otherwise 01:35 most of the time you don't need too much skill 01:35 but you need some 01:35 while in mope you need very little 01:35 im playing mope rite now 01:35 other than "clawing" with drones, there really is no strategy involved 01:36 ye 01:36 tho there is skill 01:36 plus at least there are different builds 01:36 Well yeah - there's a giant skill gap between that retard who slams his face into pentagons versus good players who actually help each other out and attack together 01:37 and minor variations on the two strategies: Spray & Pray, Ram 01:37 Teaming doesn't qualify for that^^^ 01:37 so while strats are still limited 01:37 skill is not 01:37 Skill has certainly more breathing room that strategies 01:37 while in Mope both skill and strats are fairly limited 01:37 take for example 01:37 in Mope you can't eat animals way smaller than you 01:38 this is to prevent noobs from crying at their computer all day 01:38 and thus getting reprimianded 01:38 and losing computer time 01:38 Basically Agario's mistakes but improved 01:38 meanwhile diep.io does not have this "feature" 01:38 Each IO game builds off the next 01:38 Some take a few steps backwards 01:38 lmao 01:38 as a result players are forced to dodge 01:38 which filters out noobs from FFA 01:39 making the game a tad bit smarter 01:39 at least in FFA 01:39 and more cancerous as a result 01:39 but still more skillful 01:39 Survival is mostly noobs 01:39 it's 1/2 reking noobs 01:39 1/3 luck 01:39 Survival is literally FFA - but with cancer multiplied by 10 01:40 and 1/6 actual skill in the final match 01:40 between you and the only other guy that can fight back 01:40 altohugh it is not uncommon for there to be no such guy sometimes 01:40 This is why we need my "Constructor" trapper/necromancer hybrid class. 01:40 Defense = OP 01:40 tbh 01:41 It basically builds super OP walls that can only block damage 01:41 the tanks i would most like to see 01:41 would end the two-coalition system in Diep 01:41 it's the Spray & Pray coalition 01:41 So Medic? 01:41 and the Spam & Ram coalition 01:41 ye 01:41 that would help 01:41 yeah 01:42 medic certainly should've been a class from the start 01:42 I JUST HAD A THOUGHT 01:42 WHAT IF 01:42 wut 01:42 Health Regen was completely removed from the game - and instead each class only regened very slowly 01:42 Making Medic super OP and necessary 01:42 hmm 01:42 therefore punishing glass cancer 01:43 any single player game mode wouldn't have this of course 01:43 that'd be food for thought 01:43 but team game modes 01:43 ye 01:43 holy shit that would be dope 01:43 there ya go 01:43 then team mode wouldn't be SPRAY AND PRAY OP TRAPPER SPAWNBASE 01:43 make players retreat instead of spam brainlessly until they die in a retarded fashion 01:44 SPRAY AND PRAY OP TRAPPER SPAWNBASE — right now that's the one tru strat in TDM 01:44 "You wanna spray and pray like a dumbass? Well good luck dying!" 01:44 ye 01:44 also 01:44 maybe Trapper should get a movement speed buff 01:44 oh yeah 01:44 totally 01:44 trappers in general need buffs 01:44 becuz it was supposed be more tactical 01:44 and skilled 01:44 but becuz you can't move fast and lay walls 01:45 players use it the same way they do other tanks — spray & pray 01:45 yeah 01:46 my Constructor idea would let the Necromancer drones it uses to build walls stick together 01:46 and form actuall square/rectangle walls 01:46 kewl 01:46 that's what i like 01:46 balanced strategy 01:46 not spray & pray 01:46 of course you wouldn't be able to build close to enemy players - prevent OP slamming 01:46 like right on top of them 01:47 friendly players could pass through your giant walls and enemies would take huge damage like traps if they hit it 01:47 Zeach just needs to read DCoW 01:47 and since the walls are super OP they can actually block destroyer bullets somewhat 01:47 Skimmer isn't even a legit update IMO 01:47 it didn't add any new strategy 01:47 skimmer is a lame excuse for zeach 01:47 just a minor novelty 01:48 it's a novelty that sounds cool 01:48 Honestly - the Skimmer bullet with max reload and speed is still only slightly faster than a destroyer round 01:48 but soon you realise it's not special in any actual way 01:48 destroyer overall is just better 01:48 cause it has 2x the strength of skimmer 02:38 NAA NAA NAA 02:38 YAA YAA YAA 03:20 Hi 03:32 lmao 03:32 TCOP 03:32 lol 03:33 Hi 03:33 hi 03:33 Was hangin' on TOCP 03:33 What? 03:33 TOCP 03:34 Smg's wiki 03:34 What's that? 03:34 this: 03:34 http://team-of-cool-peeps.wikia.com/wiki/Team_of_cool_peeps_Wiki 03:34 ^ 03:34 Oh. 03:34 So we must be cool, then. 03:34 ye 03:35 I found this game yesterday called driftin.io. 03:35 Oh 03:35 I know that 03:35 I've been playing that 03:35 What's your fastest lap? 03:35 um 03:35 I forgot 03:35 Tbh 03:36 I never record my times 03:36 I just wanna go 1st place 03:36 Me too. 03:36 What car do you use? 03:36 The fastest 03:36 I forgot what it was called 03:36 Flash 03:37 Oh 03:37 Yep, i love that car 03:37 And the hazard 03:37 Oh yea 03:37 I also like the Piercer 03:38 I like the green blob of goo as well 03:38 I forgot all the names lol 03:38 Sludger 03:38 I'm on the site. 03:38 You're playing right now? 03:38 03:38 No, not yet. 03:38 oh 03:39 I opened up a driftin.io tab :3 03:39 Yay. 03:39 U there fam? 03:39 Me! 03:40 You're playing now? 03:40 No. 03:40 I though you meant here. 03:40 Oh 03:40 thought 03:40 ;-; 03:40 Is there only 1 server? 03:40 i thin 03:40 k 03:41 Most obnoxious video of all time. 03:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fRs5-heDK4 03:41 Wot 03:42 Listen at full volume I dare you. 03:42 i did it 03:42 Volume to the max 03:42 Wait for things to get hit. 03:42 ahhh 03:42 Must.... 03:42 not... 03:42 close... 03:42 tab 03:42 must 03:42 resist 03:43 The Oh No's rape all ears. 03:43 exactly 03:43 I have it in my bookmarks now. 03:43 "Obnoxious thing 1" 03:43 lmao 03:44 I got my dad to do it. 03:44 No reply. 03:44 Another video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQGgnciEOGM 03:45 I can't do it lol 03:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1SPmWh1qlk 03:45 I didn't bother to finish watching this one. 03:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nA9rUa4MDnI 03:46 I think I should turn it off before my ears explode. 03:46 It's raping my ears lmao 03:47 Also this. 03:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIIoMaidXq0 03:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAxaX6veT-g 03:47 I know every annoying video known to man. 03:47 how 03:47 So funny. 03:48 My ears are bleeding] 03:48 Why? 03:48 Coz earrape 03:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuIQE91luOk 03:49 nu 03:49 i can't stand it 03:52 k 03:52 GONNA PLAY 2 TEAMS 03:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_H3_g9PhnM&t 03:54 How 03:54 do u 03:54 know 03:54 every annoying video known to rape mankind's ears!? 03:55 Autism. Autism and adhd. 03:55 ^ 04:11 hi 04:19 Wut 04:20 Playing driftin.io now. 04:21 Do you want to play too? 04:21 Um 04:21 I just found a diep party link 04:21 But 04:21 W8 04:21 Do yours 1st 04:21 k 04:21 Link please 04:22 diep.io/#CA868246BB3026AB407D9A 04:33 Have to eat lunch. Stay there. 04:33 Go to the link. 04:34 sup 04:34 K 04:34 diep.io/#CA868246BB3026AB407D9A 04:39 so 04:39 wat now? 04:39 ._. 04:39 Idk lol 04:39 ... 04:39 well 04:40 xDDD 04:40 .- 04:40 .-. 04:40 LOL 04:40 Found the link on reddit 04:41 leaving the party 04:41 byeeeeee 04:41 but am still here in chat 04:47 lol 04:47 wut 04:49 was just lookin' at the darth vader vid 04:49 Oh 04:49 meg is autistic rapist confirmed 04:49 (paraphrased) 04:49 xd 04:50 I'm still in the Sandbox. 04:52 oh 04:52 im playing Conways GOL 04:52 i left 04:52 Gonna eat lunch 04:52 Speaking of lunch I AM STARVING 04:52 y? 04:53 I could really go for a big mac right now 04:53 so then whats keeping you starved 04:53 don't got no car 04:53 (eh) 04:53 oooh 04:53 well 04:53 idk 04:54 maybe do a phone call and get your mac 04:54 think 04:54 mcdonalds doesn't deliver 04:54 also it's 12:54 AM and mcdonalds is usually closed by now 04:54 :c 04:54 damn 04:54 I wonder what my own arm tastes like.... 04:55 *nomnomnomnom* 04:56 then make a toast idk 04:56 I don't got no bread 04:56 make something 04:56 Ya see here on a college campus - you don't have food. 04:56 Everything on my campus closes at like 8 PM in the afternoon 04:56 is it inside or outside? 04:56 And yes - 8 PM is the afternoon for me 04:57 along with every other person here 04:57 is it inside or outside tell me 04:57 is what 04:57 the campus 04:57 you can't have a campus indoors 04:57 it's impossible 04:57 a campus is literally the entire plot of land that a college owns 04:57 eat bugs then XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 04:57 like everything 04:58 jk dont do that 04:58 I need like some meat or something 04:58 all I have is sweets 04:58 well 04:58 are there any bugs nearby? 04:58 like a human arm 04:58 or a leg 04:59 how can you talk inchat inside the campus 04:59 ? 04:59 or maybe a salad................................................. with a big mac on it 04:59 ? 04:59 or a bigmac made from a big mac 04:59 son do you know what a campus even is? 04:59 nope 04:59 I can tell. 05:00 ok 05:00 A campus is the entire plot of land that the college owns. All buildings, walkways, you name it - if it belongs to the college and it's on a piece of ground, then that's part of the campus. 05:00 ok 05:01 so what do you do on a campus 05:01 walk and sit there? 05:01 everything 05:01 the campus is the literal ground that the college is built on 05:01 so can we throw rocks the size of my feet? 05:01 buildings and all 05:01 xD 05:01 wait a lil 05:02 its near school for me bye 05:02 ? 05:02 ????????????????????????????????? 05:02 05:02 What's happening? 05:03 I have no idea 05:03 Me too. 05:03 I guess Tungster had school 05:03 Oh. 05:04 Speaking of big macs - you ever tried a bowl or ramen with a big mac in it? 05:05 No. 05:05 Neither have I (owo) 05:06 I like fries with ice cream though. 05:06 You ever dipped freshly cooked fries that are still somewhat hot into a chocolate milkshake? 05:06 (uwu) 05:06 Shit's so fuckin good 05:06 Tastes like diabetes 05:19 Now what? 05:19 Idk 05:20 I had the same though 05:20 thought* 05:21 do you want to play driftin.io? 05:27 I don't play any IO games except diep 05:27 cause all the other ones suck 05:27 Don't get me wrong - diep definitely sucks - but it's still the best IO game currently available. 05:31 Oh. 05:47 anyone wanna join my part for a booster deathmatch on sandbox 05:47 party 05:50 smgamerma 05:50 t 05:50 smgamermat 05:51 w 05:51 wd 05:55 Me 05:55 Bye Ozun.... 05:59 WAIT I WAS PLAYING diep.io 06:00 okay heres the party code if u come back diep.io/#A4FC3EF2BB304C9C538D54 sandbox 06:07 Yo 06:07 Diep.ioPlayer 06:07 there's nobody at the link 06:07 I'm there 06:07 Oh 06:07 Did you leave? 06:08 Link? 06:08 I see noone 06:09 are u sure 06:09 :/ 06:09 I'm there 06:09 ._. 06:09 But am alone 06:09 i think delete hhat party code u had earler and put the new one in 06:09 What the absolute shit is going on 06:09 New code? 06:09 im on sandbox 06:09 Gimme 06:10 GIMME THE NEW LINK 06:10 okay (: 06:10 :D 06:10 okay getting the link its could take a second 06:10 OK 06:10 1 06:10 2 06:10 3 06:10 4 06:10 5 06:10 6 06:10 10 06:11 Wot 06:11 diep.io/#A4FC3EF24758GJ5UK633G 06:11 SANDBOX 06:11 Yay 06:11 :D 06:11 06:11 I'm there 06:11 Me too 06:11 But what the fuck 06:11 What? Try mine: 06:12 OK 06:12 IMokay 06:12 okay 06:12 diep.io/#CA868246BB307F993041BB 06:12 Try this 06:12 wait are ya both in the server 06:12 Try mine 06:12 I didn't see you guys 06:12 Wait 06:12 The arena is wideskye 06:13 i didnt see ya 06:13 Mine works 06:13 YAY 06:13 i didnt see ya 06:13 ._. 06:13 Wot 06:13 diep.io/#CA868246BB307F993041BB 06:13 06:13 are ya both in the seruver 06:13 server 06:14 yes 06:14 Yes 06:14 which gamemode are ya on 06:14 sandbox? 06:14 06:14 Yep 06:14 because im not even joining 06:15 :/ 06:15 Wat 06:15 What 06:15 The shit 06:16 The game froze 06:16 what 06:16 What the hell 06:16 Goddamn lag spikes 06:16 sype 06:16 skye 06:16 Skye 06:16 y u no respawn 06:17 fianlly in this freaking party WAITING FOR YEARS! 06:17 06:17 lol 06:19 ARE U OKAY? 06:19 Yeo 06:19 yep 06:19 because keep reloading your page into the top saids joining party 06:19 ._. 06:20 lol 06:22 MY SPIKE IN THIS GRAVE r.i.p 06:22 XD 06:28 lmao 06:28 I took some pics 06:29 I'll post 'em on yer wall later 06:29 can join we are having a boosterfight 06:40 I KILLED THE FALLEN OVERLORD 06:40 hi 06:40 HI 06:41 underslime and skye i kille the fallen overlodu can COME BACK 06:50 kuro redfox 06:53 HI sorry i was busy 06:56 oooh lets play again 06:57 lets do 2 teams do u like 2 teams 06:57 link 06:57 okay 06:57 diep.io/#CA868246BB307F993041BB 06:58 2 teams 06:58 number ones name is [06:59 IM ON RED] 2017 04 06